Your Guardian Angel
by Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa
Summary: You never realize something until it’s too late and often when you do, that something is too far away... Slight fluff.


Kaji: Well, I was asked to make something similar to _What I've Done_ and here it is! I couldn't find a good song until Amy started listening to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Dedicated to: The love of my life. I love you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. I also do not own "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel**

You never realize something until it's too late and often when you do, that something is too far away.

I never realized how much Hahli meant to me, until she was taken from me.

* * *

**When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face, I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out.  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.

* * *

**

We sat there, watching the sunset fade into the night. Her eyes were blank and dazed as she hugged her knees closer to her chest plate. Soft, warm rays danced and played off her armor, making her seem that much more beautiful.

"Jaller," she whispered.

"Yes?" I said just as softly.

"I… am worried."

I blinked. She looked up towards to clouds the color of blood.

"I know, I'm silly, but still…"

"No!" I said, holding my hands up. "You're not silly! I know you aren't."

She turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

* * *

**I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

* * *

**

I watched as she hesitated to jump into the water. She sensed something, but decided to follow Matoro's lead. I soon followed in soon after.

The water was cold and dark. I could not see any of the other Toa. I swam farther down and felt a soft touch on my shoulder.

Hahli pointed into a direction, telling me that that was where the others were.

She took my hand and swam over to the other Toa. I felt me cheeks get hot, as a blush spread. Her small hand fit in mine perfectly.

* * *

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

* * *

**

I heard Hewkii curse as he dodged a tentacle like thing as it zipped passed him. The others were going through similar situations.

I took out my sword and swung madly at the things attacking us.

We struggled to fight off whatever it was, even Hahli was struggling to fight it off.

* * *

**I will never let you fall (let you fall).  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all),  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

* * *

**

A tentacle like thing swatted me away. Dazed, I watched as everyone fought the things off.

And it happened. No one expected it.

My breath was caught in my throat.

A tentacle pierced Hahli's armor. Seconds were hours as she fell to the rocky shoal below her.

The tentacle that had mortally wounded her caught her frail form before any of us could react.

* * *

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart,  
Please don't throw that away.

* * *

**

I was the first to charge, the first to respond. I moved as quickly as the water would allow me to, swinging frantically at whatever came my way to free Hahli.

I didn't know if the others had followed my action, but I hoped they did.

Hahli was in danger, she needed us. If someone was to do something, I wanted it to be me. I wanted to be the one to save her. She means so much to me.

I saw Matoro out of the corner of my eye, swimming and freezing the tentacles as he went along.

I pushed myself harder to reach Hahli first.

* * *

**Cuz I'm here for you.  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay, whoa,  
****Stay, whoa.

* * *

**

The next thing I knew, Hahli was safe in my arms and I was laying her down behind some rocks.

She was safe, I kept telling myself. She was safe.

"Please be alive," I pleaded her. "I can't loose you, not now. I went through all of the trouble to save you."

Her heartlight flickered in a slow, steady pace. She was still alive, she was holding onto something. Was it one of the other Toa? Was it Tahu? Matoro? I prayed it wasn't one of them, I don't know how I would react if it was.

"Jaller…" a soft voice called.

"Hahli." I said back, searching her soft features. She gently reached up to touch my mask, as a white light illuminated and surrounded the shoal.

* * *

**Use me as you will.  
Pull my strings just for a thrill.  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray.

* * *

**

When the light receded, it revealed a healed, blue being in my arms.

She smiled at me, as if in reorganization, and she embraced me. It was an awkward hug, as I had to maneuver my arms so I wouldn't damage her new wings.

"You worried us." I said.

"I worried myself, as well." she chuckled lightly. I found myself chuckling as well. "It's different."

"What?"

"Your new look."

"Yours too."

"Does it look nice?"

"Hahli, no matter what you look like— "

"Hahli!" a green blur squealed as it flung himself at the Toa of Water. She yelped as Kongu whimpered slightly. "I was scared that something really bad would have happened."

I smiled at this, helping Hahli disentangle herself from the Toa of Air.

"I'm fine. What happened… exactly?"

"Jaller got you out of there in time." Nuparu said. "That beast was huge! I've never seen anything like it. It had all these tentacle things and this… this pointed head."

"You're over exaggerating." Matoro said, patting his friend's shoulder. "I'm not exactly sure what happened. One second you were there, the next here, with Jaller. It was strange. By the way, I like the wings."

Hahli smiled at him. She did like Matoro.

"I think it's be best if we'd leave."

They all agreed.

"Jaller?" Hahli asked.

"Yeah?"

"Something the matter?"

"No, I… I just remembered, you still owe me a rematch."

* * *

**I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven…****

* * *

**

**Song: Your Guardian Angel**

**Artist: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Kaji: I like my ending for this. Of course, it kind of helps when you have someone watching MoL.


End file.
